There is conventionally known an inkjet printer that jets fine ink droplets from nozzles toward a recording medium such as a sheet to conduct recording. A replacement ink cartridge used in the inkjet printer is usually packed with a packing member such as a bag or a case, and it is displayed in shops such as an electronic store or a computer supply store.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-199473 discloses a packing case formed of a paper box for accommodating an ink cartridge.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-255625 discloses a film-like packing member for packing an ink cartridge.
However, in conventional ink cartridge packing members including ones described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-199473 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-255625, there is a problem that packing or unpacking is troublesome.
For example, in the packing case described in the above Patent Literature 1, ten or more folding portions including margins for pasting (adhesion portion) must be folded along folding lines and the margins for pasting are adhered to predetermined portions, which packing work is troublesome. Further, in the packing member described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-255625, a cartridge must be rotated 1 and ¾ times until packing is completed, that is, the cartridge must be wound by the film-like packing member about two times and thermal adhesion must then be conducted around the cartridge, which packing work is troublesome.
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-199473, in a system where an ink cartridge is accommodated in a packing case constituted of a paper bag, generally, after the ink cartridge is accommodated in a bag constituted of a film material or the like, it is accommodated in a paper box case, which requires a work for opening the paper box to further open the bag, and requires a troublesome unpacking work. Further, the packing member described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-255625 also requires uncoiling of the packing member about two times for unpacking, which unpacking work is troublesome.
The conventional ink cartridge packing member has such a problem that a large amount of rubbish is disposed after unpacking. In particular, when an ink cartridge is accommodated in a paper box case after it is received in a bag formed of film material, both the bag and the paper box opened become rubbish, which increases the amount waste. Further, the packing member described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-255625 requires a packing material with a large area sufficient for about two windings around the cartridge, and all of the unpacked packing materials become rubbish.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above problems in the conventional packing of an ink cartridge, and to provide a packing member for an ink cartridge that makes packing and unpacking easy and can reduce an amount of rubbish disposed after unpacking, a packed body of an ink cartridge, and a packing/unpacking method of an ink cartridge.